Something Old, Something Prue/Plot
Montgomery Knox is trying to kill Piper and Paige. Paige, who has a flashback of Henry leaving her because of the situation with Prue, goes angry and manages to orb all three of them to the Cupid Temple, they discover a blood bath and Prue holding Phoebe up by her neck. As Prue notices them, she drops Phoebe down to her death below. Paige quickly orbs out and catches her while Piper is held by Knox. When Piper punches Prue, trying to snap her out of her sadistic ways, Paige orbs her out in the knick of time. The sisters try to orb out with Coop, but fail so Paige has to orb the three away. Prue turns back into her true self She wants to go after her sisters, but Knox informs her that she is above them and she turns back into Patience. Coop begs Prue to stop and informs her that he and Phoebe have a family and Phoebe is pregnant, but Prue omniously replies that she is also. As the sisters return to the attic, Piper suggests that they find out if it is really Prue who is doing this or Heremus. As the sisters begin a spell, Amelia, Darryl and Andy arrive at the manor. Amelia is not surprised that they are working up a spell she was going to suggest. In the attic, the spell composes of Prue's blood on a picture of her recent form, but when a figure arrives, the sisters are shocked to see Patience, who immediately tells them to go and get the front door. Downstairs, Piper and Phoebe are as happy to see Andy as Paige is surprised to finally see him. Phoebe is angry to see Amelia though, and doesn't know why she is helping them, but unknown to the rest of them, Amelia has more than a dozen souls screaming at her to save them. Patience reveals to the sisters everything that has happened to Prue since she inhabited her body. She insists that it is Prue who is doing all of this. She explains that while Heremus was destroyed, all of his power clung to the most powerful being which is Prue and that the sister is constantly at war with who she was and who she is now. She says that while she was trying to get out, Prue possessed her body and when she merged with the All, all Patience could do was watch. The Grimoire inside Prue was reaching out for something old and powerful and one night when she was asleep, her will extended her power and reached out for Tyler, unlocking his archai power within him. When Prue's mind still wasn't powerful enough to access the whole of the All, she saved Kyra from her fate and turned her human, taking her power of demonic foresight that enabled her to sort of see into herself and the All. Then, she gives the reason surrounding Cole's death and Prue putting Benjamin's soul in his son's body. She explains that sacrifice is truly power and that Cole's sacrifice and Ben's past sacrifice to save his son, were so powerful together. Prue used Ben as an anchor for spells, managing to journey inside her mind for answers to what she was doing. When she found the part of Patience that was still inside, Prue destroyed it. She insists that she is sorry that their sister has been long gone and that she is no longer there and says that she isn't either and fades out. The sisters want to know if Amelia and Andy have a plan, who tell them that they have a crazy plan. Through a spell, the sisters and Andy enter Darryl's body in order to connect to Prue's mind. Andy lets them know that they have to show their love for Prue in her mind. Meanwhile in Salem, Prue is killing Knox's body and release his seeds who inhabit the dead bodies of the people around tied up Kyra, Ben, Tyler and Coop. As a seed inhabits Tyler, he is forcefully made to open portals in the sky, releasing the Old Ones. Back at the manor, Henry, who is worried and seems guilty about his fight with Paige, arrives and goes to the attic to see Darryl, Andy, and Amelia. As he makes his presence known, Paige's astral self calls out Henry, slightly leaving Darryl's body which Henry sees for himself. While Amelia orders him to stay where he is and tries to take herself, Darryl, and Andy away, Henry accidentally tags along. When they arrive in Salem, they see Prue holding the Ancient Athame and the demons escaping the portals. While Henry and Amelia distract Prue, Darryl surprises her and manages to touch Prue, transferring the sisters and Andy into Prue's mind where they meet her true self again. As Prue apologizes for everything she has done and that she loves them, including Paige, Heremus' dark touch on Prue interrupts, destroying the family moment. Prue sends the sisters and Andy out of her mind, believing that they tried to hurt her again. When Amelia tries to attack Prue, Prue throws some sort of lightning at her, presumably knocking her out and ending her connection with Andy, causing him to fade out and return to the afterlife. Apparently, Piper and Paige have a secret plan and Paige faces off with Prue as Piper and Paige run to release Coop. As they release Coop, he reveals that he heard Dominus say they need a human sacrifice and the blood of a twice blessed mortal to get rid of the Old Ones. Piper, surprising Phoebe, reveals that her and Paige will take care of it and she orders Coop to take himself and a pregnant Phoebe to Magic School and stay there until everything is over. When Henry tries to attack Prue, she becomes angry at him for leaving and hurting Paige. Her eyes glow and she turns him into stone. Prue throws Paige at him, surprisingly not destroying him...yet. As Prue is angry that Paige got to marry someone and have a family, she holds the Ancient Athame tight. Paige, on the ground, begs her to stop, but Prue simply says no and swings the athame away, shedding blood. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots